All About Us
by Daryl-Dixon's-Baby
Summary: Bella and Wesley are twins and they are going to live with there dad in forks. sorry i'm not good at summarys please read it its better then it sounds i promis. N/A i'm completing this story for now because i have writersblock sorry
1. Moving

All About Us

Bella's P.O.V

" Wes come on we're going to be late for the plane "

Wesley is my Brother but we call him Wes. We are twins, we both have blonde hair, green eyes, and we're seventeen. We are going to live in Forks with our dad. Just because our mom wants to spend sometime with her new husband, ( Phil ).

" Wes lets go already what's taking you so long " I screamed from down the stairs.

" I'm coming I'm coming " he screamed at me.

" we can't be late "

" I know Bella, I'm not 11 years old anymore " the taxi showed up 5 minutes later.

When we landed at the airport we could see dad waiting in the car. I was surprised when he didn't come, to greet us, we got in the car dad didn't say anything until we were almost home.

" now I have to work, but there is someone I want you to meet. Her name is Hannah, and…..she's my wife "

" WHAT " we said together.

" why didn't you tell us.…I don't know maybe….like before we got here "

" I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to take in but please get along. I have to go. Bye "

" why didn't he tell us earlier " I asked Wes.

" cause we just got married " said a strange voice.

" oh, so she speaks " I replied.

" yes I speak, you little bitch " she spat at me. Then out of no were she slaps me.

" DON'T TOUCH HER " Wes snapped at her.

" how dare you scream at me you little asshole " Hannah

screamed at Wes and then before we knew it was happening she slapped Wes and me again.

" if you ever yell at me again…. " Wes cut her off.

" if I ever yell at you again you'll what keep hitting us oh I'm so scared " Wes was yelling at her when our dad walked in.

" what's going on here " dad said. He looked at me I was crying in the of corner of the room with Wes standing in front of me with his arms out protectively, Hannah was in front of Wes getting ready to hit us again.

" answer me now "

" dad she hit us " Wes answered dad.

" is this true Bella " dad asked me.

" y….yes she hit me then Wes " I said.

" ok I want talk to Hannah you two go get ready for bed ok "

" ok dad " Wes and I said together.

When up stairs Wes and I when to my bed room and we sat on my bed Wes was holding me and I put my face in his chest and cried.

" sh….. It ok "

" no its not "

" I know its not now get some rest "

" will you stay with me "

" yes "

" alright love you "

" love you to little sis now go to sleep " with in minutes I was sleeping.

. . . .

When I woke up Wes was getting ready for school, I got up got

in the shower got dressed and went down stairs to see Wes.

" where is everyone " I asked Wes.

" dads at work and Hannah went shopping "

" how are we going to get to school "

" dad got us a car so we can get to school "

" oh okay lets go I want to be at school before Hannah gets back "

" ok lets go " we got in the truck dad got us it was a black 2005 pickup truck and it was really nice. When we got to school the parking lot was empty so we got the parking spot by the front doors. We got out and started walking to the front doors when a boy came up to us.

" hi I'm Chuck Bass you guys are new here right "

" yeah I'm Wes and this is Bella we just moved here from New York " Wes answered.

" cool are you guys brother and sister or are you dating " he asked. The look on his face said I hope its bother and sister.

" brother and sister we are twins " I answered.

" twins, but you don't look alike "

" so " I said.

" just asking, so Bella do you want to sit with me today "

" um…. No thanks maybe tomorrow ok "

" yeah tomorrow see you then bye "

" ok see you then bye " I said. " what " Wes was staring at me.

" nothing why didn't you join him today "

" I want to keep my options open is that is that ok with you "

" yes of course "

" ok thank you I'm going to class now see you at lunch ok "

" yeah ok bye " I went to class which was trig I sat next to a girl named Melanie, then I had Spanish and I talked to a girl named Elizabeth, and in history I met a boy named Alexander. I was going to lunch when I ran into a boy, we both landed on the floor he was on top of me.

" I'm so sorry are you ok " the boy asked as he got off me.

" yeah I'm fine are you ok "

" yeah I'm fine are you sure your ok "

" I'm fine I promise, I'm Bella Swan "

" Edward Cullen its nice to meet you Bella "

" its nice to meet you to Edward " Edward was tall, had bronze hair and beautiful green eyes, _yes I said beautiful green eyes._

" can I do something for you like um…you can sit with me at lunch or I can walk you to your next class or something "

" can I have lunch with you and you can walk me to my next class if you want to of course "

" I can do that what do you have after lunch "

" um…..Biology "

" cool we both have the same class "

" yeah cool " he smiled at me then a dazzling smile.

" so are you new here "

" yeah my brother and I just moved here we came to live with our dad Charlie Swan he's chef of police "

" yeah I now your dad is the chef but I didn't now he had kids I thought Hannah was his first wife "

" no my mother left my dad when Wes and I were babies she didn't like Forks so she moved to New York and raised us when Wes and I were fifteen she started dating Phil and married him a year later Wes and I only moved to Forks because she wanted to travel with Phil "

" wow. so how old are you "

" Wes and I are seventeen and we are twins just incase you were going to ask "

" I was " we were in the cafeteria now and Wes was coming up to us.

" hey Wes this is Edward, Edward this is my brother Wesley but we call him Wes "

" hi Edward " Wes was staring at Edward and then looked over at me. " so are you sitting with anyone Bella or are you planning on sitting with me "

" I'm sitting with Edward why "

" just asking "

" who are you sitting with "

" with a girl named Alexandra and her family "

" oh I see you've met my twin sister " Edward said.

" she's your twin sister " Wes asked.

" yep " Edward answered.

" ok can we go get lunch I'm starving " I asked.

" yeah lets get some food " Edward said. We all got our food and started walking to Edward's table there was seven other people sitting at the table.

" are they all your family " I asked.

" no four of them are Alexandra, Emmett, Alice and Melanie. Alexandra is the one with long bronze hair she is not dating anyone right now. Melanie is the one with short blonde hair she is dating Ian he is the one with brown hair. Emmett is the one with black hair and he is dating Rosalie the one with long blonde hair. And that leaves Alice the one with short black hair she is dating Jasper the blonde one "

" wow I don't know if I can remember all of that but I'll try " I said.

" ok no problem " we were at the table now. " hey guys this is Bella and Wes they are sitting with us Bella and Wes this is Alexandra, Emmett, Alice, Melanie, Rosalie, Jasper and Ian " Edward pointed to every one and then we sat down.

" so guys are you new here " Melanie asked.

" yeah " I answered

" how old are you " Ian asked.

" seventeen we are twins " I answered again.

" twins cool, um….where are you from " Emmett asked

" New York " Wes answered this time.

" cool, what's your mom and dad like " Alice asked.

" our mom and dad are cool our dad is chef of police, and our mom is a singer " I answered

" is your dad chef Swan " Rosalie asked.

" yeah " we both answered this time.

" but Charlie and Hannah just got married and she doesn't have kids " Jasper said.

" yeah um…..our mom left our dad when we were babies " Wes said.

" do you like Hannah " Alexandra asked.

" I don't " I said not meaning to say it, Wes gave me a dirty look.

" why not you like her " Edward asked this time.

" I just don't " I answered.

" I'm asking why you don't like her " Edward said.

" I don't know I just don't like her " I replied.

" but why don't you like her everyone in town has a reason why they don't like her, I don't like her because she's a bitch what's your reason " Edward asked.

" just because, like you said she's a bitch " I replied.

" she'll tell you later Edward "Wes said.

" ok you can tell me later " Edward agreed.

" thanks Wes " I whispered.

" no problem " he whispered back.

The bell rang and every one went class, Edward walked with me. I was waiting for him to ask why I hated Hannah but he didn't, we went to class and when class was out Edward asked me if he could drive me home I said yes, when in the car,

" is it later " he asked.

" no " I replied.

" ok when are you going to tell me "

" how about never "

" come on it cant be that bad "

" you have no idea how bad it is "

" just tell me "

" how about I show you "

" ok show me "

" when you drop me off come inside with me and then you'll find out how bad it is "

" alright but it cant be that bad "

" trust me it is '

When we got to the house Wes was not home but Hannah was and that scared me. We got out of the car and started up the stairs. I opened the door to see a mad Hannah.

" hi Hannah " I said. She grab my arm and pull me into the

other room I was holding Edward's arm so he came with us, when in the living room I let go of Edward's arm and I wish I didn't because right then she punched me in the face and I went flying into the coffee table. " your late you little bitch, where's your brother " Hannah asked. But I wasn't looking at her I was looking at Edward he was just staring at me. " answer me you little whore where's your brother " she asked again.

" I don't know where Wes is, he's probably trying to stay away from you " I answered, I had my hand on my face it hurt.

" so where do you think he might be " as she said this she grabbed my arm again and pulled me up.

" I wasn't with him Edward drove me home and Wes didn't say where he was going when we were in the parking lot " and then she hit me again I stumbled into Edward and almost fell but he caught me.

" you didn't asked him, and why did you have him drive you home why couldn't your brother do it or are you fucking him, you come here to fuck some stranger is that it " she asked.

" no I would never do that " I answered.

" uh huh right how can I believe you a whore that sleeps with anything in sight I think…." Edward cut her off

" she is not a whore or a bitch she is a kind and loving person I have never in my life met such a kind person " I was staring at him, he looked at me and smiled, then Hannah grabbed Edward's arm and tried to hit him but my dad and Wes walked in.

" BELLA " Wes came running over to where me, Edward and Hannah were standing. Wes stared at me " Bella your face " he whispered. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER HANNAH " Wes looked like he was about to attack and I think he might of if dad didn't grab his arm.

" Wes go up stair now, Edward and Bella you stay here, Wes go " Wes went up stairs and into his room. " Edward Bella what happened "

" Hannah hit Bella " Edward answered. I was crying in Edward's chest

" did Hannah hit you again Bells " he asked

" yes "

" ok Edward will you take her up stairs and clean her up please I'm going to talk to Hannah " he asked Edward.

" yes sir, come on Bella lets go clean you up " when we were up stairs Edward took me to the bathroom and put me on the counter, and started cleaning me up.

" thank you Edward for standing up for me " I said

" no problem " he paused. " I should have known by the look on your face that she was hitting you, but I didn't and I'm sorry for that " he said then he looked up at me and smiled, then I kissed him, I put my arms around his neck and I deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could be closer. Then there was a knock on the door and we had to stop.

" who is it " I said a bit breath less.

" Wes can I come in " he asked.

" yeah sure Edward is just finishing up " I replied. he came in and then seen my face.

" oh god Bella are you ok "

" yes I'm fine it just a few cuts and bruises "

" is she ok Edward " Wes asked Edward.

" yeah she should be fine " Edward answered.

" see told you Wes " I smiled at Edward, he smiled back.

" hey Edward can I talk to my sister alone for a minute "

" yes of course " Edward left the room.

" so " Wes asked, after Edward left.

" so what "

" so do you like him "

" yes why " I blushed.

" do you really like him "

" yeah "

" are you going to date him " he smiled.

" maybe why " I blushed deeper.

" so that maybe a yes or a no " he smiled again.

" I don't know "

" you are going to tell me right "

" yeah when I know "

" alright " then I left the room to join Edward in my room.

" hey I am still sorry about Hannah " Edward said as I walked in.

" it ok I'm sorry you that you had to see that "

" its alright "

" are you sure "

" yeah "

" ok what do we do now "

" we should probably do our home work "

" yeah your probably right " we worked on our home work for three hours then Edward had to go home to eat.

" bye Edward "

" bye Bella " then he kissed me.

" I'll see you tomorrow ok Bella " he was smiling

" ok bye "

" bye " and then he was gone, I walked back into the house to see my dad and Hannah sitting in the living room I started to go up stair when.

" Bella can you come here please " my dad called me.

" coming " I walked into the living room. " yeah dad " I asked.

" Hannah and I have been talking " he said.

" ok what did she say " I asked

" she said that you and Edward started it and that she was trying to protect herself from you "

" dad she's lying to you when Edward and I walked in I said hi to her, then she grab my arm and pulled Edward and I into the living room then she hit me twice and Edward stood up for me "

" that's not what happened Bella and you know it " Hannah said.

" dad I'm not lying to you why would I do that "

" ok I believe you Bella "

" WHAT YOU BELIEVE HER WHY I'M YOUR WIFE SHE'S JUST

SOMETHING THAT RENEE SAID WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AND SO IS WESLEY " Hannah screamed, and I started to cry again then I grabbed my truck keys and ran out the door, I got in the truck started it and drove away.

Wes's P.O.V

I heard the argument before I seen it Hannah was yelling at my dad she said " WHAT YOU BELIEVE HER WHY I'M YOUR WIFE SHE'S JUST SOME THING THAT RENEE SAID WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AND SO IS WESLEY " then I seen Bella grab our truck keys off the table and she ran pasted me crying I ran after her but she was already gone, I walked back into the house to see my dad and Hannah yelling at each other, then Hannah walked past me and out the door got in her car and drove away, my dad walked up to me.

" Wes can you help me find for your sister " dad asked me.

" yeah sure I'll go get my shoes I'll be right back " I went up stairs and put on my shoes and grabbed my cell phone then went back down stairs to see my dad holding keys out for me to take.

" here, the truck is in the grange " I took the keys out of his hand.

" thanks "

" no problem " he got in the police cruiser and I got in a red 2001 pickup truck, I drove around town for three or four hours with no sign of Bella I decided to go home to see if she was there, my dad's car was in the drive way but Bella's wasn't, I parked the truck in Bella's spot got out and went into the house to see my dad making a sandwich.

" hey dad did you find Bella " I asked.

" no you " he asked.

" no I looked all over town and no sign of her " I answered.

" ok, you go up stairs and get some rest we'll look for her in a the morning alright "

" yeah ok wake me up when you wake up "

" ok thanks for helping me Wes "

" she's my sister, I'll search the world to find her if I have to "

" so will I, now get some sleep "

" ok dad love you "

" love you too "

I went up stairs and laid down on my bed it was 2:30 in the morning _I wonder where Bella is_. A few minutes later I got up went to my laptop and sat down. I opened it and turned it on I checked my e-mail hoping that maybe Bella sent my a e-mail but there was nothing but juke mail, then I went to facebook to see if she was online she was I couldn't believe it.

_Bella where are u???_

_I'm not telling u_

_Why???_

_Because u would probably tell dad or worse Hannah_

_No I wouldn't _

_Yeah u would_

_Yeah u r probably right_

_That's what I thought _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah oh and Hannah is not here_

_What really???_

_Yeah they got in a big fight after u left_

_WOW_

_Yeah. So when are u coming home???_

_I not know_

_Please come home soon ok or at lest tell me where u r_

_I'll be home tomorrow ok_

_Alright_

_I have to go love you big bro bye_

_Love you too little sis bye_

She logged off and so did I then I went and laid down I was asleep in minutes.

. . . .

I woke up about six hours later, I got up and got dressed then went down stairs to see my dad he looked really upset.

" dad what's wrong " I asked worried.

" it's your sister " he said glumly.

" what, what happened "

" she's in the hospital " then everything went blank.


	2. At Edward's

**Bella's P.O.V **

**When I left the house I went to the one place I new I'd be safe. I drove up to a house and got out of the car good they were still up, I walked up to the door and knocked, after a minute the door opened.**

" **Bella " Edward asked.**

" **hay Edward sorry to bother you but can I stay with you for tonight " I asked.**

" **yeah sure what happened " he asked.**

" **me my dad and Hannah got into a fight " I answered.**

" **are you ok "**

" **yeah better now thanks for asking "**

" **come on you can sleep in my room "**

" **ok " we went up to his room and I sat on his bed, he went to his dresser and grabbed two t-shirts then handed one of them to me.**

" **what is this for " I asked.**

" **pajamas you don't think I would let you sleep in your clothes do you "**

" **no I guess not " I got off the bed and went to the bathroom and changed into his shirt, then I went back to his room.**

" **thank you for the shirt " I smiled at him and he smiled back.**

" **no problem "**

" **hey what time is it "**

" **its 2:30 "**

" **really it must have token me longer then I thought to get here"**

" **yeah, do you want to e-mail your brother or some thing "**

" **is that ok "**

" **yeah "**

" **cool thanks "**

" **no problem my laptop is over there "**

" **thanks again " I walked over to the laptop and turned it on. I ****went to facebook first to see if Wes was online he was then I got a message **

_**Bella where are u???**_

_**I'm not telling u**_

_**Why???**_

_**Because u would probably tell dad or worse Hannah**_

_**No I wouldn't **_

_**Yeah u would**_

_**Yeah u r probably right**_

_**That's what I thought **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah oh and Hannah is not here**_

_**What really???**_

_**Yeah they got in a big fight after u left**_

_**WOW**_

_**Yeah. So when are u coming home???**_

_**I not know**_

_**Please come home soon ok or at lest tell me where u r**_

_**I'll be home tomorrow ok**_

_**Alright**_

_**I have to go love you big bro bye**_

_**Love you too little sis bye**_

**I logged off and went over to the bed were Edward was laying and laid down next to him.**

" **hey " he said in a husky voice.**

" **hi " I said. Then he kissed me, I wrapped my arms round his neck and deepened it, he rolled over on top of me and started to kiss my neck. " Edward please don't "**

" **sorry " he smiled sheepishly.**

" **its ok " **

" **do you want to sleep "**

" **yeah I think I do "**

" **ok " he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep in his arms.**

**. . . .**

**I woke up five hours later Edward was awake.**

" **hey " I said.**

" **hey how did you sleep "**

" **good you " I got off the bed and walked over him.**

" **great…..what's wrong Bella you don't look so good "**

" **nothing I feel fine "**

" **no Bella I'm serious you look sick "**

" **I feel fine I promise.... " I fell, I felt Edward arms around me but I couldn't see anything, then I couldn't hear anymore I found out later that I fainted. **

**Edward P.O.V**

**I woke up before Bella she looked so peaceful. I went and got dressed and went back my room she was still asleep, I turned to my laptop and turned it on I checked my e-mail nothing, I just got off the computer when Bella woke up.**

" **hey " she said.**

" **hey how did you sleep "**

" **good you " she got off the bed and walk over to me.**

" **great….what's wrong Bella you don't look so good " Bella's face was pale white paler then usual.**

"**nothing I feel fine "**

" **no Bella I'm serious you look sick "**

" **I feel fine I promise…. " then she fell, before she hit the floor I caught her.**

" **Bella wake up Bella please wake up, Carlisle help Bella your going to be fine just please get up " then my dad came in.**

" **Edward what happened " my dad asked.**

" **I don't know she just fell "**

" **you go call 911 and get a ambulance now Edward go " I got up carefully so I don't hurt Bella and I ran down stairs to call 911 I picked up the phone and dialed the number, after I was done with that I went back up to my room were my dad was taking care of Bella, Bella was still unconscious**

" **is she going to be ok dad "**

" **I don't know son I really don't " the ambulance took five minutes to get here they put Bella in the ambulance and took her away I followed in my car, when we were at the hospital I called Charlie and told him that Bella was in the hospital he said he'd be here in ten minutes. My dad was a doctor here so he was with Bella taking care of her. About fifteen minutes after I called Charlie he showed up with Wes behind him.**

" **what happened " Charlie asked.**

" **she fainted " I answered.**

" **dad do you think its you know " Wes asked his father.**

" **maybe I not know " he answered.**

" **maybe what, what do you think it is " I asked.**

" **should we tell him " Wes asked his dad.**

" **I don't now "**

" **what is it, tell me please "**

" **Bella she's….she's really sick " Charlie answered.**

" **what do you mean she's sick " my voice broke at the last word.**

" **she….has Cancer " Wes answered he looked so heart broken.**

" **what she…..has Cancer " my voice broke again.**

" **yes " Charlie said.**

" **what kind of…..Cancer " I asked.**

" **she as bone Cancer " Wes said.**

" **oh my god bone Cancer"**

" **we found it three years ago and we thought it was gone "**

" **is she going to be ok " I asked.**

" **we don't know, um….before she fainted what did she look like " Charlie asked.**

" **her face was really pale the palest I've ever seen it "**

" **is that it " Wes asked.**

" **yeah " just then my dad came out.**

" **you can go see her now she's awake " we followed my dad to the room were Bella was and she was awake.**


	3. Wes Finding Out

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up in a hospital bed with tubes hooked on my arms, there was a doctor standing in the corner of the room talking to a nurse, I looked around the room I was the only one in it. Then the doctor came over to me,

" oh I see your awake miss Swan " he said.

" yeah, you can call me Bella " I said.

" ok Bella I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle "

" Cullen you are Edward's dad right " I asked.

" yeah, do you want to know why you fainted "

" sure "

" well your pregnant I thought you might want to know before your family got here "

" I'm pregnant but how "

" you didn't plan this did you "

" NO "

" ok I'm going to go get your family and Edward "

" alright hey can you not tell them I want to "

" sure "

" thanks "

" no problem " Carlisle left then the nurse came up.

" hi I'm June I'm going to be your nurse today how are you feeling " June asked with a southern accent.

" I feel fine " I answered,

" does your head hurt or any part of your body "

" no I'm fine " we went on like this for about ten minutes then Carlisle came in followed by my dad, Wes and Edward.

" Bella are you ok " Wes sounded worried.

" yes I feel fine never better " I smiled at Wes, he smiled back.

" ok we are still waiting on the test results they should be in, in the morning " Carlisle said.

" ok thanks Carlisle " I thanked him.

" no problem " he replied.

" hey guys can I talk to Wes alone for a minute " I asked everyone.

" sure we'll be out side if you need anything " my dad said.

" thanks guys " they all left " hey "

" hey how are you feeling " he asked worry still in his voice.

" good can I tell you something " I asked.

" yeah you can tell me anything, you know that " he answered.

" do you remember Landon Carter " I asked.

" yeah he's my best friend " he answered.

" well I dated him " I said.

" YOU WHAT HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND BELLA WHY WOULD YOU DATE HIM " he asked.

" because he liked me and I liked him "

" HOW LONG, HOW LONG WERE YOU DATING HIM FOR "

" two years " I said sheepishly.

" TWO YEARS " he yelled.

" yeah "

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME " he screamed.

" because of this, you yelling " I answered.

" YOU THINK THIS IS YELLING " he yelled louder.

" YES I DO BECAUSE YOU WOULD NEVER YELL AT ME, ESPECIALLY ME " I screamed at him.

" I'M LEAVING I'LL BE BACK IN THE MORNING " then he turned and started to walk away.

" Wes please don't go " I whispered I did even think he heard me but he did he turned around to face me.

" what " he look so mad.

" please just….just stay with me " I whispered.

" I can't I'll see you tomorrow " then he was gone.

" I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant " I whispered to myself after he was gone. A few minutes later Edward came in.

" hey " he smiled.

" hey " I smiled back.

" so what happened to Wes he looked really mad " he asked.

" we got in a fight we never get in fights " I said

" why were you fighting "

" because I told he that I dated his best friend "

" what is his name "

" Landon Carter "

" why did you tell Wes "

" there was a reason "

" what is the reason "

" well before your dad came to get you he told me something "

" what did he tell you "

" he told me that I was pregnant that was the reason I told Wes about Landon "

" YOUR PREGNANT " it wasn't Edward that said that it was Wes.

" oh no I thought you went home " Edward waved and left the room.

" NO I CAME BACK TO SAY SORRY BUT WHEN I GOT TO THE DOOR I HEARD YOU TALKING TO EDWARD " I didn't know if it was possible but he looked even madder then before.

" how much did you hear "

" ALL OF IT " he screamed.

" I'm sorry " I whispered.

" for what " he looked like he calmed down a little.

" for not telling you about Landon " I whispered.

" Bella I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Landon " I just started crying I couldn't talk about this anymore, Wes came over to me and wrapped his arms around me " are you going to tell Landon that your pregnant "

" I don't know yet " Wes hugged me closer to his chest.

" its going to be ok I promise "

" ok " I fell asleep in his arms with tears running down my cheeks.

Wes's P.O.V

Bella fell asleep in my arms, she always looked so peaceful when she was slept. I loved to watch her sleep, she always talked, it made me laugh every time. I was still thinking about Bella being pregnant, and that she use to date Landon, when Edward came in.

" is she asleep " Edward asked.

" yeah, you can come in if you want " I offered.

" ok, are you alright " he asked.

" yes and no " I answered

" so which is it "

" no I'm not ok with Bella being pregnant or dating my best friend and yes because she looks so…. "

" peaceful " he finished.

" yeah "

" I watched her sleep all night last night, did you know that she talks "

" yeah I think its funny " we laughed.

" it is "

" you like her " it wasn't a question.

" yeah I like I like her a lot " he replied.

" do you love her "

" yes I love her, I know I haven't known you guys for vary long but when I first seen Bella it was love at first sight, but the thing is I don't know if she feels the same "

" I think she does have you seen the way she looks at you I have especially after what happened last night with Hannah "

" so what happened after I left "

" well after you left, her, my dad and Hannah got in a fight I didn't heard everything but I did heard Hannah say " what you believe her why I'm your wife she's just some thing that Renee said was you daughter and so is Wesley " then Bella ran out the door and I guess over to your house "

" yeah she showed up at about 1:00 last night "

" that's what I thought because Bella is usually asleep at about midnight and we talked on facebook at 2:30 last night "

" after she was done talking to you she went to bed "

" are you going to date Bella "

" I don't know maybe "

" what do you think about her being pregnant " I asked.

" well I don't like it but if she wants the baby I will support that and if she will date me then I'll help her rise the baby "

" really, wow "

" what its not that big of deal "

" yes it is you just offered to help rise my sisters baby that is a vary big deal "

" yeah maybe it is " he smiled at the thought.

" hey Edward "

" yeah "

" did you believe in destiny "

" I do know, if you would've asked me a week ago I would've said no, do you believe in destiny " he asked.

" yeah only because of Bella, when we found out about Bella having Cancer I was really upset, I stopped believing in god because I thought 'how could he do this to Bella she's only fifteen'. when Bella started to get better she told me that it was her destiny to have Cancer and that she lived threw it and that if she did leave this world she'd be my angel and that she'd protect me from danger, a few weeks went by and Bella kept getting better, after she told me that I believe in god again and I stayed by her side threw everything " I replied.

" you must love your sister a lot "

" I do, I cant lose her " I felt a tear run down my cheek.

" I know I cant ether "


	4. Dad Finding Out

Bella's P.O.V

When I woke up Wes was asleep and so was Edward. Wes was sleeping on the bed next to me and Edward was sleeping in a chair, I didn't want to wake up Wes but I had to go to the bathroom, I moved Wes's arm from around me and got up slowly he didn't wake up, I went to the bathroom and came out to see Edward awake.

" hi how did you sleep, oh that was a stupid question sorry " I said.

" its fine my back hurts a little but that's it " he replied.

" I'm still sorry "

" its ok " then Carlisle came in.

" how are you and your baby feeling today " he asked.

" good are my test results in yet " I asked.

" yes do you want to know them now or do you want to wait for your brother to wakeup "

" no I'll tell him later "

" ok, well you know your pregnant, but the bone Cancer right that's what you had "

" yeah "

" is…. "

" what you couldn't wait for me to wakeup " Wes asked.

" sorry "

" yeah, yeah, yeah go on doc "

" I was saying that the bone Cancer is not back "

" really " Wes smiled with tears in his eyes.

" yes "

I started crying right there Edward came over to me and hugged me and whispered. " congregates Bella " I hugged him harder.

" thanks " I whispered back.

Wes came over and hugged me, it was hard because Edward didn't move but we did it. My dad walked in a few minutes later.

" Bella Wes why are you crying " dad asked worried.

" Bella doesn't have Cancer " Wes answered tears running down his cheeks.

" really "

" yeah I'm going to be fine " she smiled.

" so what did the doctor say " then I remembered that I was pregnant I had to tell him.

" um….that I'm pregnant and that the Cancer is gone " I said causally.

" YOUR WHAT " he yelled.

" I'm um… pregnant " I whispered.

" I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, AND I THINK HANNAH WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A WHORE IS IT EDWARD'S, HOW ABOUT ONE OF THE KIDS AT SCHOOL, MAYBE YOUR OLD SCHOOL HUH, WHICH ONE IS IT BELLA TELL ME " he screamed, I started crying, he never yelled at me before not like that. " ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME BELLA " he asked still yelling.

" I'm not a whore dad " I whispered.

" SO ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR NOT PREGNANT THAT YOUR LYING " I wasn't able to answer because Wes spoke first.

" SHE IS PREGNANT CHARLIE, SHE IS TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, SHE'S NEVER LIED TO YOU NOT ABOUT HANNAH, NOT ABOUT BEING PREGNANT, AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING SHE THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD ACCEPT HER BEING PREGNANT, BUT I GUESS NOT SO JUST GO BACK TO THAT BITCH HANNAH " he screamed at him and he called him Charlie he never called dad Charlie.

" WHO'S THE FATHER BELLA " he yelled.

" Landon Carter Wes's best friend " I whispered.

" OH GREAT ONE OF YOUR RICH FRIENDS THAT'LL BE FUN YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM AFTER YOU TELL HIM THAT YOUR PREGNANT YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT " he was still yelling but he was calmer.

" he may be rich but he would never leave Bella " Wes said.

" huh…. "

" he loves Bella "

" right what ever you say " my dad was getting calmer.

" and if he does leave I'll be there for her " Edward said, and my mouth fell open and so did my dad's.

" Edward you would help me " I asked.

" yes I know its not my baby but if you want to keep it then I'll be there and I bet Wes would too right Wes "

" yes I would "

" thank you guys "

" how about you dad " Wes asked dad.

" you can count me in " he smiled at me. " I'm sorry for what I said Bella "

" its only ok if you leave Hannah "

" done "

" really "

" yes I love my daughter and son more then anything even Hannah " I hugged him and so did Wes.

The next day I got to go home, Edward never leave's my side he is like a dog he follows me everywhere it is getting on my nerves. it's been two weeks sense I was in the hospital, and before I left the doctor told me that I was two and a half months pregnant and that I was due next June or July their not sure yet. it's three days before Halloween it was Monday and I have a doctors appointment in four hours with Edward's dad. my dad and Wes are mad at me because I haven't told Landon that I'm pregnant but I cant stand the thought of

telling him. Edward and I are dating now and I like it.

" Bella I'm here " Edward called from down stairs.

" coming " I got off my bed and went down stairs.

" hey how are you feeling " he kissed me.

" good no more morning sickness " I smiled.

" that's good so are you ready to go " he asked.

" go were "

" I'm taking you to lunch and then to your doctors appointment "

" ok lets go " I grabbed his hand and when to his car.

" so as Wes and your dad talked you into tell Landon about the baby " he asked.

" no not yet, I do plan on telling him its just so hard "

" yeah I know, I think you should call him Bella he has a right to now "

" I now I'll call him tonight how about that "

" ok as long as I can be there to "

" ok but you have to be quiet "

" deal " the hours went be quickly one minute I was having lunch with Edward and the next I was at the hospital for my appointment, when we were in the room with Carlisle he asked me questions about how I feel and how the baby was, then he did a ultra sound and we got to see the baby for the first time, when we finely left the hospital it was dark out.

" the ultra sound was cool " Edward said when we were in the car.

" yeah it was "

" so where to we can go to my house no one is there or we can go to your house " Edward asked.

" lets go to your house "

" ok " we drove to his house and got out we walk up to the big three story house and went to his room.

" are you ready to call Landon " he asked.

" no not really but I have to right "

" yeah I guess " I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Landon number, it rang three times before someone answered.

" hello " said a male voice.

" hi is Landon there please "

" yeah one minute " I heard the man call for Landon. " he'll be right here " a few minutes later I heard his voice in the background. " hello this is Landon " he said.

" hi Landon its Bella " I said

" Bella " he whispered. " hold on for one minute" I heard the phone click, a few minute later he picked it back up. " Bella are you still there "

" yeah I'm here " I had tears in my eyes.

" so how are you and Wes " he asked.

" Wes is good he misses you a lot " I said.

" that's good tell him that I miss him to, so how are you " tears ran down my cheeks.

" I'm not so good " I said.

" is the Cancer back " he sounded worried.

" no its not that " I said.

" then what " he asked still a little worried.

" I'm um…..well I'm….I'm pregnant " the tears came faster now.

" what your pregnant, but how " he asked shocked.

" oh I don't know maybe because we had sex you moron " I answered.

" I know how I just cant believe it how long have you known " he asked he still sounded shocked.

" a couple of weeks " I whispered.

" a couple of weeks why didn't you tell me sooner " he sounded angry now.

" I was scared, scared that if I told you you'd leave or maybe not leave but never talk to me again " I whispered.

" why would you think that Bella " he asked.

" because….well you live in New York, I live in Forks, you live in one place and I live in a anther that's why " I said.

" you know that I would never do that to you, you know that right " he asked.

" yeah I know " I answered.

" good I'm glad "

" do you what to come up to see the ultra sound "

" cool I'll be up there in a few days ok "

" ok um….I think I should tell you something "

" ok what "

" I'm dating someone "

" what's his name "

" Edward Cullen "

" how long have you been dating "

" two weeks "

" wow "

" your not mad "

" yes and no "

" why yes and no "

" because I'm dating someone to "

" wow who is she what is her name "

" well first of all its not a she, and his name is Jacob Black "

" your gay so do you like him "

" yes his really sweet and his really hot "

" congregates I'm happy for you if your happy "

" I am thanks "

" so I'll see you and Jacob in a few days "

" yeah bye Bella "

" bye Landon " I hung up the phone and turned around to see Edward rolling on the floor laughing. " what is so funny " I asked him smiling.

" your…ex…boyfriend…is…gay… " he said in between laughs.

" yeah I know " I said laughing now too.

" I love you Bella " he got up off the floor and came over to me and kissed my full on the mouth, then he pulled away.

" I love you too Edward " I kissed him again, he pushed me up against the wall, then he pulled away from my lips and started kissing my neck then my shoulder, then his hands moved from my waist and started to undo the buttons of my shirt, I put my hands over his.

" Edward please don't we cant " I whispered.

" why " he asked shocked.

" because I'm pregnant " I answered.

" oh right sorry Bella " he apologized.

" its alright "

" good " he kissed me then pulled away. " are you hungry "

" yeah "

" do you want to go out "

" sure " he grabbed my hand and we walked to the car, we drove to a Mexican restaurant and ate. Then went to my house after dinner to do our home work Edward wound up staying the night.

" good night Bella I love you " Edward said, he was laying next to me with his arms wrapped around me.

" good night Edward I love you too" I fell asleep a few minutes later.

When I woke up Edward was still asleep and still had his arms around me like he was protecting me from the world, so I just laid there watching him sleep, he smiled a lot in his sleep I never noticed that before, he woke up about ten minutes later.

" hey " he said and smiled at me. " how did you sleep " he asked. " great you " I smiled back.

" good I don't think I moved once " I kissed him then and he kissed back, then he pulled away.

" what are you doing why did you stop " I asked surprised.

" nothing I just want to look at you " he said and a smile came across his face the one that I loved. " we better get up we have school " then he kissed me and got up. I got up after him to get

ready.

Edward's P.O.V

We were driving down the street when I decided to pull over to the side.

" what are you doing we're going to be late school " Bella said surprised.

" because I want to do this " I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me then I kissed her, she wrapped her arms around my neck then she pulled away.

" we better get to school " she said.

" yeah probably " I drove the rest of the way too school, when we got there Wes was already there waiting for us, like always he was with my sister Alexandra she had her arm wrapped around his, we got out of the car and walked over to them.

" hey Bella " Alex said.

" hey Alex hey Wes " Bella hugged Wes and Alex.

" so how are you feeling Bella " Alex asked.

" good, hey Wes guess what " Bella asked Wes.

" what " he answered.

" I told Landon and guess what else " she said I started to laugh.

" cool what else " he asked.

" Landon is gay he's dating a guy named Jacob " she answered.

" your joking " he asked surprised.

" no I'm not joking " she answered.

" WOW that's um…. WOW " he started to laugh.

" yeah that's what I thought "

" Bella we better get to class "

" your right come on Alex " Bella grabbed Alex's hand and started to walk to the doors Wes and I follow.

School went by fast before I knew it we were all standing in the parking lot saying good bye, Wes got in the car with me and Bella because Alex drove him to school.

" so Bella how was the appointment yesterday " Wes asked as I drove down the rode.

" good they did a ultra sound " Bella answered.

" really did you get to hear the baby's heartbeat "

" yeah it was really cool you can come to the next one if you want "

" cool I cant wait " then a truck hit the back of the truck, it was a blue pickup truck.

" Edward what is going on " Bella asked. The truck hit us again harder this time, Bella's head hit the dash bored then I heard her scream, she had her head turned there was blood running down her cheek, but she was looking at the truck behind us.

" Bella what is it " I asked.

" its Hannah " she answered.

" WHAT WHY I THOUGHT SHE LEFT " Wes screamed.

" so did I " Hannah hit us again. " what do we do now Edward " Bella asked. Instead of answering her I decided to hit the gas petal. But she still didn't stop instead she hit us again, Wes was freaking out and so was Bella, then Hannah hit the gas and drove around so she was in front of us, then she hit the brake. I hit the brake to, then the truck flipped and started to roll then it hit a pole and came to a stop, I looked over at Bella she was unconscious and blood was all over her then I looked at Wes he was awake.

" Wes are you hurt " I asked.

" no my leg is just stuck, is Bella ok " he sounded so worried.

" I don't know she's unconscious, are you ok " I answered. Then I heard sirens. " do you hear that " I asked.

" yeah it sounds like an ambulance " he said.

" and the police " I added. A few minutes later more sirens showed up probably a fire truck, and then a few minute after that I was out of the truck and in an ambulance and on my way to the hospital.

I woke up hours later I didn't know how long I was unconscious for, I looked around the room Wes was in the bed next to me and he was awake too.

" Wes " I said.

" your awake " he said.

" yeah where is Bella " I asked.

" I don't know I just woke up " he answered.

" how long have we been here " I asked.

" I don't know a few hours maybe " he replied.

" have you seen your dad yet " I asked.

" no "

" have you seen my dad yet "

" no "

" have you seen anyone yet "

" yeah three nurses "

" when "

" a few minutes ago they said that they needed to go get the doctor " just then my dad came in.


	5. Hospital

Landon's P.O.V

The plain landed at 11am on Thursday two days after I talked to Bella, when we talked she told me she was pregnant.

" so which way are we going " Jacob asked. Jacob is my boyfriend, he as black hair, and deep down eyes.

" um……I think we need to go west yeah west " I said. We got in the car and started going west.

When we finally got to Wes and Bella's fathers house there was a police cruiser in the drive way, we got out of the car and went up to the door I knocked, Wes and Bella's father answered the door, he looked like he was up set about something.

" can I help you " he asked.

" um….Is Bella and Wes home " I asked. The question I asked made Wes and Bella's fathers face turned from anger to agony.

" no they….they are in the hospital " I felt my face go white.

" what happened " I asked.

" car accident my wife tried to kill Bella, Edward and Wes " he said glumly.

" your wife tried to kill Bella, Wes and who " I asked.

" Edward, and yes my wife tried to kill them "

" how long have they been in the hospital and who is Edward "

" sense Tuesday and Edward is Bella's boyfriend "

" oh "

" I just got a phone call from Bella's doctor she's awake the boys woke up yesterday "

" can we see her "

" yeah I was just getting ready to go over there um….may I ask who you are " he asked.

" oh yeah I'm Landon Carter and this is Jacob Black " I pointed to him.

" hi " Jacob said in a vary gay voice.

" Bella called you " he asked.

" yes she called Monday

" really its about time did she tell you " he asked.

" yes I think she told me she is pregnant or she is still pregnant right " I asked worried.

" we don't know yet " he said.

" you don't know why don't you know " I asked.

" because when a person is unconscious doctors are not allowed to do ultrasounds " he said.

" ok then lets go " I said. We all went to the door and opened it.

We all climbed into Charlie's car and drove off.

Bella's P.O.V

All I remembered was Hannah hitting the back of the truck then speeding her truck up and got in front of us then she hit her brakes and Edward swerved the truck and that's it I can't remember anything else.

Later when I woke up in the hospital and looked myself over, my head hurt, my left arm was bandaged and I had tubes in my other arm. A nurse came in a few minutes after I woke up.

" oh your awake I'll get the doctor " then she left, she came back with doctor Cullen a few minutes later.

" Bella your awake how are you feeling " he came over to me.

" I feel ok my head hurts but I'm ok " he cheeked my head, my arm, then he cheeked my shoulder. " why are you checking my shoulder and how is my baby is it ok, and how is Edward and Wes " I asked.

" I'm checking your shoulder because you have a huge cut in your shoulder, Edward and Was are fine they woke up yesterday, Wes has a gash in his leg, Edward as a sprained wrist, and about you your wrist is sprained you have a huge cut in your shoulder and your baby we haven't cheeked yet, and before you ask the reason we didn't cheek, was because when a person is unconscious doctors are not allowed to do ultra sounds " he said. " we are going to do a ultra sound tomorrow morning at 10 ok "

" ok thank you " I said.

" do you want to see Wes and Edward " he asked.

" yes I do " he went out of the room for a minute and came back with a wheel chair.

" you can get up and get in the wheel chair " he said. I got up and went to the chair, I sat down. " are you ready " he asked.

" yeah I want to see my bother and boyfriend " I said.

" ok " he pushed the wheel chair to room 516, five rooms down

from my room, we went in the room they were both wake.

" Bella your ok " they both said together.

" yeah I'm fine " Edward got off the bed and came over to me grabbed my arm pulled me up and kissed me.

" I'm so glad your ok " he kissed me again.

" I'm glad your ok to " I said a bit dazed.

" hey are you glad I'm ok " Wes asked.

" yes I am vary happy you are both ok " Edward let go of everything but my hand, I walked over to Wes with Edward beside me. I kissed Wes on the forehead then I hugged him. " I am vary glad you are ok " I whispered in his ear.

" back at you sis " he whispered back.

Edward's P.O.V

When Bella came in I almost jumped for joy.

" Bella your ok " Wes and I said together.

" yeah I'm fine " I got off the bed almost ran to Bella I grabbed her arm with my good hand and kissed her. " I'm so glad your ok " and I kissed her again.

" I'm glad your ok to " she said.

" hey are you glad I'm ok " Wes complained.

" yes I am vary happy you are both ok " she said, I let go of everything but she hand and she walked over to Wes and kissed his forehead, then she whispered something to I didn't hear.

" how's the baby " I asked.

" I don't know they going to do a ultra sound tomorrow " she answered.

" want time is it " I asked.

" ten " she said.

" cool do you know when we're getting out of here " Wes asked.

" no but it should be in a few days " Bella answered.

" sweet " Wes said

" Bella we should put you back in bed now " my dad said.

" ok bye guys love you " Bella said.

" love you too sis " Wes answered.

" love you too bye " then I kissed her on the lips, her nose, her cheeks and her lips once more.

" bye Edward " she went to the wheelchair, and my dad helped her sit down, then she was gone.

" dude your so whipped " Wes said.

" I am not " I denied.

" oh yes you are I see the way you look at her " he said.

" ok maybe I am but don't tell her " I asked.

" oh I not have to she already knows " he a said with a smile.

" how does she know " I asked.

" she just does " he answered.

" and your not going to tell me how are you " I guessed.

" nope " he said his smile getting bigger.

" your impossible " I said.

" yep " then he started to laugh.

" what's so funny " I asked.

" the…look on…your…face " he said between laughs.

" oh great now I'm being laughed at " at that he laughed harder. " it's not funny " I said starting to laugh too.

" what's so funny " Wes and Bella's dad asked.

" Edward…he's just…funny that's…all " Wes answered.

" Wes have you seen your sister yet " he asked.

" yeah we just seen her why " Wes answered.

" because I just asked to see her and they said I can't do you know why "

I didn't hear what Wes's answered was because I was out the door before I could I ran down the hall to Bella's room she was sitting on her bed crying, I ran over to her and pulled her to my chest. " it's okay your fine " I whispered.

" how can it be okay my stepmother tried to kill us " she said lifting her head off my chest.

" I don't know but I do know that your baby will be ok I promise " I said kissing her cheeks.

" the baby is our baby because you're the person I love and I will always love you " she said looking me straight in the eye.

" promise "

" promise " I kissed her cheeks, her nose and then I kissed her lips, they tasted like her tears. " I love you " she said.

" as I you " I answered.


	6. Will You

Landon's P.O.V

I was just exiting the elevator when a man with bronze hair ran pasted me, I went to the nurses station and asked a pretty girl with blonde hair. " hi who was the man that just ran pasted me " the blonde smiled.

" that was Edward Cullen he was in the car accident with the two Swan kids he's probably going to Isabella Swan's room right now " she said with a southern accent.

" ok thank you " I turn in the direction Edward Cullen went in, I found him in a room with Bella she was crying in his chest, he whispered something in her ear and she looked up at him and said.

" how can it be okay my stepmother tried to kill us " she had cuts and bruises on her face and her left arm was rapped in a bandage.

" I don't know but I do know that your baby will be ok I promise " he said kissing her cheeks.

" the baby is our baby because you're the person I love and I will always love you " she said looking him straight in the eye.

" promise " he asked.

" promise " then he kissed her cheeks, her nose and then her lips. " I love you " she whispered.

" as I you " he answered against her lips.

" hi Bella " she looked up then her eyes wide.

" hi Landon what are you doing here " she whispered.

" remember I was going to come to see you and the baby " I said, hurt in my voice.

" oh yeah sorry I forgot, um this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend, Edward this is Landon Carter " she said leaving out that I'm the father of the baby she's carrying.

" hi Landon it's nice to meet you " Edward said.

" hi it's nice to meet you too " I said. " Bella how's the baby " I asked.

" we don't know yet " she answered.

" is it a boy or a girl " I asked.

" we don't know but I'm hoping it's a girl " she said.

" why do you want a girl " I asked.

" because they're easier " she answered.

" okay um…do you want to meet my boyfriend "

" sure " they said in unisons.

" okay I'll be right back " I said.

Bella's P.O.V

When Landon left the room Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. " I love you Bella " he said smiling.

" I love you too Edward " I said.

" can I ask you something "

" sure " I said

" Isabella Marie Swan I can't stand the thought of losing you " then he got off the bed reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a little black box, then got on one knee. " will you marry me " I couldn't help it I started to cry. " that's not the response I was expecting " he said with a smile.

" sorry I can't help it you just asked me to marry you " I said a bit dazed.

" will you " I look him in the eye and smiled.

" yes, yes a thousand times yes " then he got off his knee, came over to me and picked me up off the bed and spun me around.

" I love you Bella " he said taking the ring out of the box and putting it on my finger.

" I love you too Edward " I said laughing, when he put me down on the bed he sat down next to me. " lay down with me please Edward " he laid down next to me and rapped his arms around me.

" Bella are you ok " it was my dad, Wes, Landon and probably Landon's boyfriend.

" yeah why " I asked,

" because the nurse said I couldn't come in here " he said sounding worried.

" you probably got one of the nurses that didn't know I'm awake, dad I'm fine, I'm more then fine " I said with a smile.

" what do you mean more then fine " dad asked.

" well I'm engaged to Edward and I feel fine plus the baby kicked when Edward proposed " Edward looked like he wanted to jump for joy, Wes started to laughed, Landon sighed, Landon's boyfriend jumped up and down clapping his hands

and my dad well he smiled and walk over to me and hugged Edward and I.

" congratulates Edward and Bella " my dad said.

" thank you daddy " I said smiling.

" yes thank you sir " Edward said with I swear to god a bigger smile on his face.

" your welcome " he said.

" my sister is getting married and having a baby " Wes said grinning.

" congratulates guys " Landon's boyfriend said.

" thank you Jacob right " I asked.

" yep and your welcome " he said.

" congratulates Edward and Bella I'm really happy for you " Landon said.

" thank you Landon " Edward said still smiling.

" no problem " Wes came over and hugged Edward and I and kissed my belly.

" Wes what are you doing " I asked.

" kissing my niece or nephew " I laughed.

" ok " I said, then Edward bent down and kissed me then my stomach. " and what are you doing Edward " I asked.

" nothing just kissing the woman I love and her baby why " I started to laugh harder.

" oh alright then I guess it's okay " I said, then I put my hand on my abdomen.

" ok everyone let her rest " Dr. Cullen said.

" bye Bella " everyone left the room but Edward.

" Edward you to " Dr. Cullen said.

" no he's okay I want him here please let him stay " I pretty much begged him.

" it's okay with me " he said

" hey dad before you go I want to tell you something " Edward said.

" what is it son " he asked.

" Bella and I are engaged I proposed to her about ten minutes ago " Edward said what a huge smile on his face.

" congratulates Edward and Bella I'm vary happy for you " then he left the room, Edward got off the bed and closed the door and came back over to me and kissed my lips.

" I love you, you know that " he asked.

" yeah I know but did you know that I love you too " I said still kissing him.

" yeah I did " I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

" what did I do something wrong " I just smiled.

" no you didn't do anything wrong I just wanted to look at you is that okay with you " I asked with a smile.

" no it's perfectly fine " then he put his hand on my abdomen and I put my hand over his. " I can't wait to marry you, and I can't wait to meet the baby growing inside you " he said with a smile.

" me ether for both of them I can't wait to meet the baby and I can't wait to marry you " I said then I leaned in and kissed him, Edward brought both of his hands up and cupped my face and deepened the kiss, I brought both my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, he sat down on the bed and wrapped he arms around my waist and pulled his lips away from hers and said. " we should get some sleep "

" yeah you probably right " I said, I laid down and Edward pulled me onto his chest.

" good night Bella "

" good night I love you "

" as I you "


	7. NA

hey guys I'm completing this story for now because i have writers block and because I'm writing Changes sorry


End file.
